


Momentos

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Fic, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basado en la Tabla Vicios de la comu 30vicios (que no participo en la comu, pero me gusta robar tablas para inspirarme). Dedicado a @selene_nekoi para que se anime a leer los libros y porque se que Lisbeth le gusta mucho.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Límite

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la Tabla Vicios de la comu 30vicios (que no participo en la comu, pero me gusta robar tablas para inspirarme). Dedicado a @selene_nekoi para que se anime a leer los libros y porque se que Lisbeth le gusta mucho.

Le gustaba montar en moto y correr al límite. Lisbeth necesitaba sentir el viento golpeando su cara, la adrenalina de correr a ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora. La piel le cosquilleaba y el pecho se le oprimía de la emoción. Así que ella consideraba que correr al límite de velocidad junto a su Kawazaki modificada era uno de sus vicios.


	2. Sumisión

Nils Bjurman creía completamente que ella era una pequeña y enferma sumisa, que le consentiría todas sus retorcidas perversiones. Tenerla bajo él, atarla, traspasarla, quemarla, hacer que gritara y que gimiera, que implorara y que se retorciera de dolor. Todo eso y más quería él, pero Lisbeth le demostró que el sumiso allí era él, porque ella jamás perdía el control de nada.


	3. Verguenza

Mikael ha escuchado la sentencia y no tiene ninguna objeción. La verdad, lo único que desea es dejar de sentir vergüenza por haber sido tan estúpido y haber caído en esa burda trampa.


	4. Medicina

Desde que estuvo en el siquiátrico, a Lisbeth las pastillas, los jarabes y más aún, los médicos, le producían una profunda repulsión. Por eso había escupido las cápsulas que Mikael de los cojones le había puesto en la boca mientras estaba semi inconsciente. Nadie iba a obligarla a tomar ningún medicamento, menos él.  
   
Escucho ruidos, voces varias. Mikael no podía estar solo en su casa. ¿A quien diablos se había tomado la atribución de traer? Frunciendo el ceño, se lo imagino sentado en los sillones de su sala junto a Erika Berker de los cojones, con sus hoyuelos y su ropa pija, ambos con expresiones de preocupación. Bah, no los necesitaba así que no entendía que podían estar haciendo allí. _Ellos piensan que son tus amigos, y los amigos se preocupan_ , susurro algo en su cabeza. Lisbeth dijo que esa era una estupidez tremenda, ella se encontraba perfectamente bien, solo necesitaba descansar y ya.  
   
Iba a dormirse nuevamente, cuando el recuerdo de otra persona se coló en su cabeza. La tal Monica _musculitos_ Figuerola de los cojones. Lisbeth frunció nuevamente el ceño. Esperaba por el bien de Mikael de los cojones, que no hubiera traído a la estúpida mujer policía a su casa.  
   
Se levantó como pudo y arrastrando el bate que siempre tenía al lado de su cama, se dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces. No se encontró con Erika ni con la mujer policía, sino con Mimmi.  
Ella y Mikael tomaban café sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras en el fuego tenían puesta una olla con algo que _olía_ muy bien. Mimmi la miró y antes de que Lisbeth pudiese preguntar le respondió que era caldo de pollo, para su resfrío. Mikael le trajo una taza de café y hablaron de todo y de nada mientras Lisbeth los escuchaba. Ese día, Lisbeth descubrió que había otro tipo de medicinas y que estas podían ser muy agradables y pensó que el caldo de pollo de Miriam Wu podría transformarse en uno de sus platos favoritos.


	5. Dolor

Holger Palmaren siente un dolor casi físico cuando ve los noticiarios y los periódicos que logra que su terapeuta le cuele al asilo. Sabe con certeza que Lisbeth, _su pequeña_ , es inocente. La quiere como si fuera su propia hija y desea que nada malo le suceda. E incluso, prefiere eso dolor sordo, que vuelve de vez en cuando a todo su cuerpo, a tener que soportar la espera, el enterarse de todo y de nada, a través  
de terceros. 


	6. Necesidad

Erika _tenía_ una necesidad de Mikael. De trabajar con él, de hablar con él, de compartir alegrías con él. Pero sobretodo, de tener sexo con él. Era lo mejor de todo. Pero aún mejor que todo eso, sí, aún mejor incluso que el sexo, era la necesidad que tenía Erika de que Mikael fuera su mejor amigo.


	7. Mordaza

Ella era una pequeña puta igual que su madre. Era una molestia que tenía que ser silenciada. Así que él, Teleborian, iba a encargarse de ella de la mejor manera posible, para que ya nunca tuviera que entrometerse en la vida de nadie.

La pequeña sobre la camilla lo miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada. No podía. Bien, pensó él, si no iba a cooperar, mejor que no dijera nada. Y mientras pensaba en eso, ajustaba las correas que la sujetaban en la oscura habitación donde la tenía encerrada.


	8. Calor

Cuando siente rabia e impotencia, a Susanne Linder el calor le recorre todo el cuerpo. Cuando descubrió al cabrón de Peter Fredriksson colándose en la casa de Erika, ese calor la recorrió súbitamente. _Bastardo malnacido cabrón_ , pensó y por un pequeño segundo su impulso fue darle una paliza de la que jamás se olvidaría, junto con destrozarle su horrorosa cara. Pero pensó en Erika y en su trabajo (y en lo que diría Dragan Armanskij cuando supiera en lo que había hecho).  
Reunió todo ese calor en su estómago, para tener la cabeza fría para proteger a Erika y se contentó con su trabajo, que la dejaba hacer más por las víctimas de lo que jamás había podido en la policía.


	9. Húmedo

Mimmi siente como el sudor recorre su cuerpo. Se siente húmeda, nerviosa, angustiada. _Podría morir en cualquier instante._ Ese gigante monstruoso no se detiene por nada del mundo y nada parace afectarle y Mimmi siente que él puede _olerla_ , que su sudor le lleva su miedo y no quiere darle ninguna ventaja,  
aunque el dolor y el miedo son más fuertes y todo en ella la delate. Pero si tiene que morir, que sea peleando.


	10. Venganza

La pequeña soñaba cada día con un bidón de gasolina y una cerilla. Quemar todo aquello. Quemarlos a todos. Hacerlos desaparecer. Quería proteger a su madre e intentar (por última vez) de convencer a la estúpida de su hermana de que había que cuidar de mamá y alejarse lo más posible de la influencia de Zalachenko. Ella quería todo eso y más. Quería una gran venganza, contra todos aquellos que habían privilegiado la vida del miserable hijo puta de su padre antes que la de su madre.

Pero para eso, primero debía averiguar como diantres deshacerse de las correas, salir de esa habitación, y volver con su familia.


	11. Quebrar

_Su madre está muerta_. Ya estaba quebrada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Lisbeth tenía la esperanza… tenía la fe…  
Siente que algo se rompe dentro de ella. Su madre, la única por la que habría hecho todo para salvarla y con la única que no pudo lograrlo.  
Lisbeth intenta no llorar, pero se concede un momento de liberar un par de lágrimas, porque su madre se lo merece. Y se va, quedándose sola y sintiéndose rota en mil pedazos.


	12. Mentir

A Anders Jonasson le parecía inconcebible tener que mentir en un diagnóstico. Era algo contra su moral y su ética profesional y le parecía que no era un signo de confianza para con el paciente, que era siempre lo más importante. Pero después de conocer a Lisbeth Salander y a Peter Teleborian, Anders Jonasson se dice que de vez en cuando puede permitirse pequeñas licencias en sus propias reglas. Porque Lisbeth le agrada muchísimo, es su paciente y por sobre todas las cosas, un médico está allí para salvarles la vida, ya sea de una enfermedad o de una amenaza externa.


	13. Ego

Zalachenko tenía gran confianza en sí mismo. Lisbeth diría que el cabrón hijo de puta tenía el _ego más grande de los cojones_. En la Sección se decía que tenía mucho talento y carisma. Sea como sea,  
él creía que era el mejor y que nada podría con él… hasta que Lisbeth volvió a cruzarse en su camino. Aunque hasta ahí, Zalachenko tenía su ego intacto. 


	14. Leer

Siempre había podido leer ha esa velocidad. Siempre había podido recordar con total exactitud, como si estuviera la página frente a sus ojos, cada palabra de lo que había leido.  
Por eso, y porque siempre había alguien que se lo había dicho, Lisbeth pensaba que era un _bicho raro_.


	15. Fastidiar

Había muchas cosas que la fastidiaban. Que la gente se inmiscuyera en su vida. Que opinaran sobre su comportamiento. Que hurgaran entre sus cosas. Que le dijeran que tomara un medicamento, visitara al médico o avisara a la policía. Que hubiese hombres que no amaran a las mujeres (como los cabrones de Zalachenko y su pandilla). Pero por sobre todo, una de las cosas que más la fastidiaban era Mikael Blomkvist. Porque se inmiscuía en su vida, opinaba sobre ella, hurgaba en sus cosas, la enviaba al médico, a la policía. Y se denominaba su amigo y se metía sin que ella supiera como, un poquito más en su corazón.


	16. Hablar

Fue su auto regalo de cumpleaños. No hablar, no dejar que esos cabrones usaran sus propias palabras como un arma contra ella. El silencio es su mejor estrategia. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y a Lisbeth las secuelas se le quedan en el cuerpo y en la mente y a veces se pregunta como es tan difícil comunicarse, cuando de verdad se quiere hacerlo.


	17. Chocolate

Lo bebe caliente, o lo come frío. Pero sobre todo, lo ingiere para relajarse. Y extrañamente, para pensar. Sonja se relame los labios, aspira el delicioso aroma y se dispone a comer cuando su localizador suena y es hora de volver nuevamente al trabajo. _Mierda_ , piensa. Y decide que cuando encuentren a esa tal Lisbeth Salander, la chica deberá pagarle todo el chocolate que no ha podido comer en días.


	18. Tabaco

Le gustan los Marlboro Ligh. Son fuertes, pero a la vez más suaves que otros cigarrillos. Le gusta aspirar y luego exhalar lentamente el humo, dándole tiempo a saborear el tabaco y la nicotina y vislumbrar las figuras que pueden hacerse con el humo. En cierto modo, adivinar figuras mientras exhala la relaja y su mente se ablanda, desvaría, se pierde en recovecos y en posibilidades que en ocasiones normales no logra ver. Por eso fuma. Para sentir y ver lo que normalmente no puede.


	19. Porno

Lisbeth no entiende el porno. La aburre. No comprende como la gente puede tener fantasías tan estúpidas y tan degradantes. No asimila que la mujer pueda ser insultada, amordazada, quemada, cortada y perforada para el disfrute de un hombre.

Y prefiere no entender…


	20. Escribir

Mikael no puede parar de escribir, de investigar, de husmear. Escribir es su manera de hacer justicia, su manera de aportar a la sociedad, a que esta crezca, a que mejore. Escribir para él es una catarsis, un vicio, una aventura, un golpe de adrenalina que nunca dejará de gustarle. Nunca ha sabido si ponerlo antes o después del sexo, en su lista de cosas favoritas.


	21. Violencia

_En Suecia el cuarenta y seis por ciento de las mujeres_  
 _han sufrido violencia por parte de algún hombre._  
   
Ese había sido el destino de su madre. Formar parte de alguna encuesta sobre la violencia del país. Mujeres tomadas en cuenta solo para los datos, cuando en la vida diaria no tenían a nadie que las defendiera. _Cabrones_ , susurró. Y procedió a cerrar la página web.


	22. Dinero

Tiene dinero a manos llenas. No lo necesita desesperadamente, pero esta allí, siempre, a su disposición. Las cosas materiales no le atraen demasiado, pero el dinero puede comprar muchas cosas y si necesita algún favor de Republic Hacker, también lo puede pagar. Así que, de cierto modo, Lisbeth es una persona que no le gusta lo material, pero tiene dinero a manos llenas porque así puede resolver más rápido cualquier dificultad que se le presente. Para ella es más como _una ayuda para el trabajo_.


	23. Soñar

Henrik Vanger soñaba con el día de volver a su adorada Harriet. Con los años, ese sentimiento dio paso a un desabrido duelo por su muerte, pero que le inflamaba el deseo de encontrar a su asesino. Pero aún se permitía soñar, una pequeña parte de él, con que estaba viva y a salvo.

Así que cuando ella apareció esa gris mañana junto a su cama de hospital, dio las gracias y decidió que los sueños que parecen imposibles a veces se pueden volver realidad.


	24. Control

Lisbeth necesita siempre ir un paso adelante, siempre un plan A, B y C para toda ocasión. No escatima en recursos ni en movimientos algo ilícitos, porque para ella perder el control significa una oportunidad más para estar cerca de morir.


	25. Labios

Los labios de Lisbeth saben a café, tabaco y algo más. Algo que recorría su piel y se anidaba en su estómago y hacía que este se revolviera cada vez que sabía que ella se encontraba en peligro.  
Los labios de Lisbeth casi no se movían para hablar, pero a pesar de su poco uso a la hora de comunicarse, ella podía moverlos de una manera exquisita a la hora de besar, porque quizás para ella era más cómoda esa manera de comunicarse, sin palabras, más piel, más sensaciones, más sabores.  
   
Los labios de _su Sally_ saben a café, tabaco y algo más. Quizás a las manzanas que a veces suele comer, a cerveza o a pizza. Los labios de Lisbeth ( _Sally solo para él_ ), saben a algo agridulce, un sentimiento que viene dentro de ella y que él siente que nunca podrá erradicar.


	26. Amor

Mikael ama a muchas mujeres. A su hija, aunque hay veces en que piensa que no esta tan al pendiente de ella como le gustaría. A su hermana, porque es de las mujeres que le ponen cierto orden a su vida. A Erika, porque es la mejor compañera, amiga y amante que ha tenido durante años. Pero a Lisbeth… a ella no sabe si la ama. Aún no puede clasificar el sentimiento que tiene hacia Sally, pero hay días en que piensa que no es necesario escarbar en ello, ponerlo en orden, porque quizás descubriría cosas que no quiere saber porque complicarían todo su mundo.

Y porque Sally podría asustarse de todo aquello, sentirse acosada y se iría muy lejos de él. Y Mikael ya pasó por eso una vez y no desea que vuelva a ocurrir.


	27. Deseo

Mónica no sabe donde y cuando fue que comenzó, pero lo único que tiene claro que es que el deseo que siente hacia Mikael Blomkvist es demasiado para contenerlo. Da gracias a que él también la desea y eso es algo en él que no se puede reprimir.

No sabe a donde la llevará todo esto. Por primera vez en su vida no se ha parado a pensar en nada, pero decide que es hora de permitirse una pequeña libertad en su ordenada vida.


	28. Disfraz

Annika sabía que debía esforzarse muchísimo si quería sacar a Lisbeth de las garras de la cárcel. Revisó sus documentos, las declaraciones, todas las pruebas que habían logrado reunir y mientras se sentaba a tomar una taza de café, intentó recordar si había algo que se le podría haber olvidado. _Mierda, su presentación_. Medito ampliamente sobre esto. Ella era tan menuda que chocaba un poco la primera vez que la veías. Uno no entendía de donde venía tanta fuerza para una chica tan pequeña.  
Decidió que usaría eso a su favor y en vez de mostrar el aspecto normal de Lisbeth (algo desarreglado y desprovisto de cualquierestilo particular), la disfrazará de esa especie de demonio loco, que es como  
la han pintado los medios. Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió disfrutando de su café. Luego ya estaría demasiado ocupada para hacerlo


	29. Infierno

Erika sabe que por lo que está pasando es un infierno y no vislumbra la salida. Se han robado las fotos, el video y sus cartas y lo único que desea es ponerse a llorar, mientras esta allí, arropada en medio de la cama, sin Mikael ni Greger para hacerle compañía. Siente miedo, tanto miedo y se siente tan sola que ha y momentos como este en que no desearía haber dejado la redacción de Millenium, como si ese fuera el causante de todos los males.


	30. Obsesión

Cuando pudo conocer la historia de Lisbeth al completo, sin mentiras ni silencios, Mikael comprende porque ella lo ayudaba. Sally no podía permitir que más mujeres pasaran por lo mismo que su madre, que sufrieran lo mismo que ella. Y entonces descubrió cual era su obsesión. Castigar a cada hijo de puta que maltratara a una chica. _Detener a los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_.


End file.
